Timeline of the Spaces, Galaxies and Futures based on Mickey and Friends
'Timeline of Spaces, Galaxies and Futures based on Mickey and Friends '''is one to move for years to be Aliens, Robots, Invasions, Spaces, and many more based Disney cartoons. 1952 * Little Golden Book released a ''Mickey Mouse and His Spaceship, featuring by Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. 1966 * The Micro Ducks appears in the first issue Micro Ducks from Outer Space. 1972 * Reginella appears in the first issue Paperino e l'avventura sottomarina. 1977 * Micro Ducks appears in the second issue The Return of the Micro-Ducks from Outer Space. * Kodansha releases a Picture Book titled Mickey Mouse and His Spaceship. 1984 * Mickey's Space Adventure, was released on MS-DOS, Macintosh, Apple II, Commodore 64 and TRS-80 Color Computer on 1984 by Sierra On-Line. 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Where No Duck Has Gone Before, Overlord Bulovan appears as the villain of the episode. * In DuckTales episode, Micro Ducks from Outer Space, ''Micro Ducks appears based on the comic of same name. * In ''DuckTales episode, The Right Duck, Ping the Pitiless appears as villain of the episode. 1989 * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, Dale Besides Himself, A trio of shape-changing aliens from the planet Fleeblebrox are vacationing on Earth. When it's time to leave, one of them, DTZ, decides to remain behind by tricking Dale into switching places with him. * In the video game DuckTales, Goes to the Moon and Giant Moon Rat appears as Boss. 1990 * In the video game Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, DTZ appears as enemy, and Spaceship as Boss. 1991 * Kodansha releases a picture book based on the episode of same name. * In DuckTales comic book, Omio Rexx appears as villain of the comic. * In Darkwing Duck episode, When Aliens Collide, Big Nasty appears as hero and Wacko as alien criminal. 1993 * In Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers 2, Chip and Dale goes to the Future World. 1994 * In Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken, Cosmo Pete is the 5th boss on The Space Mountain Stage, after defeated by Mickey Mouse, rescuing Goofy. 1996 * ZO appears as in the Quack Pack episodes, The Late Donald Duck and Return of the T-Squad serves as main antagonist of the episode. 2019 * Micro Ducks returned in the comic titled The Flying Puck. * In DuckTales ''episode, ''What Ever Happened to Della Duck?!, Della struggles for survival against dangerous elements of the Moon, as she looks for a way to get back to her family on Earth. Penumbra and Lunaris was appears in the series. * In DuckTales episode, The Golden Spear!, As Della rebuilds her ship, Penumbra becomes convinced Della's planning an attack. Lunaris serves the antagonist. * In DuckTales episode, What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?, Donald and Penumbra must break out of a Moon Prison and send a warning to Earth about a looming invasion. * In Ducktales finale season two, Moonvasion!, Lunaris invades to the earth, but was defeated by Scrooge McDuck and the team. Category:Timeline